Murder At Eight (Horror RP)
Introduction Your footsteps crunched down on the fallen, dead leaves that littered the ground below your feet. A part of you wanted to turn back and run, sensing danger ahead. But you pressed on. “Is anyone there?!” Your voice echoed around the forest, with its massive trees and leaves thick enough to block out any sun or moonlight. You received no response, and continued walking. Swinging the beam of your flashlight around the ground and foliage around yourself, you almost didn’t notice the sound of someone crying nearby. Confused, you called out again. “Hello?” But your call was met with no response. Slowly, your flashlight’s ray of light landed on a hunched figure, crouching on the bank of a long-dry riverbed. The figure wore no clothes, and was some sort of bird anthro from the waist down, a pair of strong, gorgeous gray-and-black wings, tipped with whites, faint reds and blues, sprouting from its back. It had gorgeous, soft and flowy white hair that lifted gently at the tips with the light breezes. Stepping closer, your shaking hand reached out towards the creature. “Hello...?” Just as your fingertips grazed the creature's wing, it whipped around to face you with a shriek. You fell backwards with a terrified scream, staring spell-bound into its shining, blood-red eyes. Those eyes were the last thing you saw as the creature leapt upon you, ripping out your throat with its needle-sharp teeth. The sound of the wind lifted you into consciousness. You opened your eyes slowly, rising into an upright sitting position. You felt no pain, but semi-dried blood coated around the wound at your throat. Was this Death? “They’re awake.” You froze, staring ahead of you, where a young man was sitting with his back against a tree casually. The man had sickly, pale skin. His hair, brownish-blonde, was matted with dirt and blood. His blackened bangs covered his downcast eyes, his gaze focused on the blood-soaked human bone in his right hand. Using a sharp rock, he was whittling the end of the bone to a sharp point. He wore only a tattered black shirt and ripped black jeans that looked a bit too small for him. His skin was covered in blood, cuts, scrapes, mud, and bruises. “Who are you? Where am I? Is this some kind of joke?!” You demanded angrily. “Michael, some forest, no.” The man replied boredly. “Hey, Sam! Go get Keise!” “Okay Poppet!” A sweet male’s voice called from behind you, but when you looked there was nothing there. “What is this...?” You asked, returning your gaze to Michael, getting to your feet. “Well lemme dumb it down for you. You die here? You become one of us. Trapped. A wandering soul, lusting for blood, forever unable to leave, understand?” You blinked, opening your mouth to respond, but instead a shriek left your gaping maw as the same winged creature from before swooped down and landed in front of you, its long, scaled tail swaying calmly, the thick fur at the tip a whitish colour. “G-get away from me!” You screamed, scrambling to get away from it, another scream escaping you when you felt your back press against something. “Calm down.” The creature, his voice blunt and bored, spoke calmly towards you. “Yes, yes! It’s important to stay calm and carry on!” The sweet voice from before rang in your ears from behind, and you turned to see another blood-soaked boy. He was tall but thin, his pale, pinkish skin looked soft as cotton. His hair, strawberry red, fell about his shoulders in soft, wavy locks. The blue of his eyes pierced through you like a sword. He wore a blood-splattered pink long-sleeved shirt over a regular white t-shirt. His blue jeans were tucked neatly into his blood-soaked hiking boots. In his hands he held a woodcutter’s axe, chipped and splattered with blood. You noticed the awful scars-upon-scars that covered his wrists, pity crashing your heart despite the fellow’s unsettling smile and the blood all over him. “Hello poppet! I’m Sam!” He waved at you, axe in hand. “Put that away Sam.” The creature grumbled. “Stop! All of you just back off!” You yelled, moving yourself out of reach of them. “Will someone please just tell me what happened?!” Michael stood, limping over to stand with the other two. “You’re dead.” He said pointedly. “You’re trapped here forever.” Spoke the creature. “Until eight o’ clock pm!” Sam giggled, twitching disturbingly. “What? Why eight pm?” “Because that is the one time when we monsters can leave this damned place. We are set free upon the world, free to kill. Free to feed on the human race.” The creature growled. “You’re cannibals...” You stammered fearfully. “Yes! And you will be too! Oh, but don’t worry sweetie! We won’t eat you!” Sam twitched again violently. “Why me?” You forced the fear out of your voice, trying to sound strong. “Well, we may be considerin’ letting you roam with us.” Michael replied with a sneer, turning the bone-blade in his fingers. “And if I decline?” The growling of the trio’s stomachs was your only response, and you gulped reluctantly. “What’ll it be kiddo?” Michael held his hand out to you. “Shake on it?” You looked down a moment before responding. “I’ll..." Special thanks to Hidden Coww for editing all of this. (Thanks, my child!) Welcome! This is an active horror roleplay that will be discussions-based. (Meaning, whenever you wish to respond to the roleplay, you'll post your response in the discussions section.) Rules You must follow the horror wiki's rules Please do not spam your replies. If you have more than one character, separate their responses by hitting the enter key twice. Only three characters per person are allowed. If you kill off all of your characters, you are only allowed to make another set one more time. Please try to have balance between your character sets. If you have three monster characters and kill them off, please make your new set victims. You must make a joining form for every new character you make for the rp. You may post your joining form either in the comments or on my message wall. Please be considerate and kind to other rpers. If there is a problem, notify me please. (XxSnowStormWindsxX) No sexual content of any sort. Please use proper grammar when typing out responses. If your character is a monster they must have a wound (Does not have to be visible) that shows how they died. If your oc is a monster, you may not, under ANY circumstances, leave the forest where the other monsters reside until eight o'clock PM. Also, you must return to the forest before nine PM, or else your character will be turned to ash. If your oc is a victim, you may not do anything like "removes curse nn", "drags monster out and he is safe nn", or "kills monster nn". If your character is dead, you may not revive them. Which means, no immortality is allowed. Please don't just write one sentence when responding. If you run out of ideas take the time to describe something, ask for some inspiration, or simply revise your response. When speaking out of character, OOC, please put (OOC: ) either at the start of or at the end of your response, with your message in between the parenthesis. If your character is a Monster they must be a cannibal/feast on humans. If you wish for an exception please contact me (XxSnowStormWindsxX). All creatures can also be killed by means of Holy Rituals. (See Cause Of Deaths below) Ranks Monster (3/Eternal) These are previous victims who have been killed either in the Forest or by another Monster. They live with the other Monsters either in the house or on their own, but are still a part of the group and therefore protected by it. Must be cannibals, though some exceptions are made. Victim (0/Eternal) The victims are humans or other creatures that are either lost in the Forest or resting in their would-be safe homes in the City. They are the main targets of any and all Monsters, and when they die they have the option of becoming one. Akutō (0/Eternal) These creatures are the Akutō, a name that means Rogue. They are deceased murderous creatures trapped in the Forest. They live on their own with only two goals: Survive, and escape. Must be cannibals, they can sometimes have odd deformations such as wings, horns, tails, multiple eyes or limbs, etc. Spirits (1/Eternal) They are the empty, feeling-less souls that wander the Forest. They have chosen to belong to neither a group nor become an Akutō. Most of them are silent, but some wail, cry, or scream. Usually they remain on their own, searching fruitlessly for a way to escape the Forest, but sometimes they may follow a creature around and try to protect them. They are mostly harmless, but can possess inanimate objects such as trees and rocks. Locations The Forest A dark and dreary place, the limbs of the trees are so thick they block out any light from the sky. It is filled with escaped convicts and all the Monsters. Mansion A horrible, decrepit house in a small clearing. The foliage around it is either overgrown or reduced to crumbly dust. Everyone who has joined Michael live here in their own rooms. Though it looks small outside, it is oddly very enourmous on the inside. It is almost always unclean. Winter Resort Some bloke's seasonal resort. Only open in the winter, it's a good place to practice fighting or steal some of the left-over goods such as water, blankets, and knives. When it's open, all Monsters are strictly forbidden to trespass. The City A beautiful, large city perched on the mountainous cliffs by the sea. About a half mile from the Forest, it is teeming with delicious, weak humans... Causes of Death These are a few examples of how to kill The Forest creatures. Nine Pm. At precisely nine pm on the dot, any and all Forest creatures not inside the forest will turn to ash and never return. The Sea Any amount of salt water will weaken and harm The Forest creatures. Too much, and they will cease to exist. Holy Rituals Of course, any real, powerful Holy Ritual against The Forest creatures will result in the purity and freedom of their souls, removing them eternally from The Forest. Members News The RP board has opened, participants may begin roleplaying as soon as XxSnowStormWindsxX posts a starter (whenever he gets over his anxiety about screwing everything up ahahahaha--). (Thanks to Velocityy for coding in the table!) Joining Form Name of your OC/Nicknames: OC's age: OC's gender/sexuality: OC species: Any powers that your OC has: (Ex: teleportation, immortality, the works) OC description or picture: Other: Character's theme song (Optional): Monster or victim?: Character's weapon?: OC personality: Roleplay example: Category:Scenarios Category:Roleplay